


Sweet as Cotton Candy- Miraculous Fluff Month 2018

by KitKatCatFangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatCatFangirl/pseuds/KitKatCatFangirl
Summary: Fluff to put a smile on your face! FLOOFFor Miraculous Fluff Month 2018Yah, I'm never going to finish this.Sorry.





	1. Roommates - Day 1

"And that's it!" Alya announced, placing the final box down. "We are officially done moving!"

"FINALLY," Nino said as he plopped down onto a weird built-in bench." we're DONE"

"We have to still have to unpack and construct all our furniture. Adrien's out exploring, and he's bringing back food." Marinette said as she took a box off the mountain of boxes that had piled up next to the door.

"No............." Nino and Alya groaned. 

They had all decided to go to universities in the same city, so they had decided to share a place together. They had decided to rent out a place Marinette had found on a website. It was the basement of a small urban house, which was cosy and nice. They were renting it out from a woman with 3 loud children, who were curious little kids. They were loud at times, but they were tolerable compared to the loud Paris streets. Alya and Nino would have the largest bedroom, Marinette would have the second largest, and Adrien would have the smallest room. Marinette and Adrien had previously had an argument over who would get the smallest room, each insisting the other have the larger room, with Adrien being victorious. 

"I'm back!" Adrien shouted from the door, head peeking in. Marinette rushed to his side and helped him with the bags, which were from an array of stores. One that stuck out like a sore thumb was a smaller bag that was slightly transparent, containing sealed cups of bubble tea. She immediately grabbed the bag, set it on the counter, and then went back to grab some more. If Adrien hadn't been Chat Noir, he would have probably collapsed on the way back. After helping Adrien put away everything, Marinette peered into the bag. There were 6 cups, one was the original bubble tea, one was a mango smoothie with tapioca pearls, one was an iced coffee, one was lemonade, and one was a strawberry smoothie. The final cup had no drink in it and was instead filled entirely with cream cheese foam. She grabbed the original bubble tea and stuck her straw into the wrapper. 

The Kwamis' heads poked out of the many shelves around the room. Plagg was the first to fly out and eat his cream cheese foam. He dug in and sat in the cup swallowing all the cream cheese foam. Trixx waltzed out and took a straw and drank some of the strawberry smoothie, followed by Tikki who asked Marinette where the snack shelve was. She grabbed a box of chewy chocolate chip cookies, and dug in, periodically taking a sip of Trixx's smoothie. Last was Wayzz, who sat down on the island and politely asked for some tea. Adrien grabbed his mango smoothie and gave Alya, who was hard at work unpacking things in the room she shared with Nino, her iced coffee, and Nino took his lemonade and went to help Alya. Marinette leaned onto the island and sipped her bubble tea, Adrien leaning on her.

This will be fun.


	2. Safe - Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I FORGOT TO UPDATE YESTERDAY

An Akuma stormed through Paris, shooting things with her spatula of doom. Everyone she shot became covered with pillows, blankets, bubble wrap, and other assorted items.

"I AM SAVER. I WILL KEEP ALL CHILDREN SAFE!" Shouted the Akuma. The Akumatized victim was Alya's mother, who had been Akumatized because of Alya's Habit to rush off to film Akumas. She then wiped around and spotted Alya, recording the entire thing. "Oh, Alya! Come to Mommy!" She zapped the girl, covering her in pillows, blankets, and styrofoam. Spotting Nino hiding behind a very safe car, she zapped him as well.

"Stop right there, Saver!" A brave voice shouted from behind. It was Ladybug and Chat Noir! 

"Little children! Oh, come here and give me your miraculous, you are too young to be running around, endangering yourselves for Paris." She pointed her spatula at the duo and shot multiple blasts. LB and CN jumped around, dodging the projectiles. Ladybug grabbed Alya with her yo-yo and carried her fireman style. She tossed Nino to Chat and they took off to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Stay here, you'll be safe," LB said as she dropped them off. she unwrapped the blankets and removed the styrofoam, leaving Alya and Nino sitting in a pile of blankets and pillows.

LATER

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug shouted, sending the ladybugs flying over Paris. In a flash, Nino and Alya were in front of them, sitting down while talking. Realising that the attack was over, they stood up, still talking. 

"What were you two doing?" She asked the pair.

"We made a blanket fort," Nino said as Alya silently weeped over not having recorded the entire Akuma attack.


	3. Summer Love - Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be Cinderella AU, can be post-reveal. You choose.

Adrien and Marinette sat on a bench, looking out onto the river in front of us, watching the clear water go by. They sat down, leaned on each other, and watched at the water that passed by them.

" _Lavender's blue _" Marinette sang quietly, " _dilly dilly, Lavender's green _" Adrien watched her sing, starting to hum along to the song. She glanced up at him, smiling. They sway side to side as she sang.____

__

__" _When I am king, dilly dilly, you shall be Queen, _"_ _ __

____

__As Marinette sang, she looked at him, while he looked at her._ _

" _Who told you so, dilly dilly, who told you so? _" Adrien responded.__

" _T'was my own heart, dilly dilly, that told me so, _" Marinette whisper-sang.__

____And the couple sat there, singing the simple melody._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Lavender's blue, specifically the Cinderella (2015) version.
> 
> Sorry this is short. I'll add the other lyrics is you guys want to. Comment if you want more lyrics!


	4. Can't transform - Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mental Screaming with Marinette and Adrien! Featuring, Nino and Alya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY MY DAD TOOK MY COMPUTER OVER THE WEEKEND
> 
> This is crappy, I'm tired.

"This... is a major problem," Marinette said. She was surrounded by Adrien, Alya, and Nino... as well as their Kwamis. But the Kwamis weren't exactly themselves. Blame the latest potion. A transformation-themed Akuma had started to rampage Paris, and they needed something extra from Master Fu. He had found the perfect potion to help them. The Shapeshifter Kwami potion. After some miss-read words, hurried sips, and failed power-ups later, Tikki, Plagg, Trixx, and Wayzz had all become humans. "How are we supposed to transform?"

"You cannot, for now." Master Fu said as he came in with cups and a pot full of tea. 

"Then how are we supposed to defeat the Akuma?" Adrien asked.

"I do not kno-" He was cut off by a rumbling outside. Alya stood up and rushed to see what it was. The rest of the others followed. They found Alya staring at a floating figure, who was currently fighting the Akuma. It looked like a little girl, except glowing, with long flowing hair. She looked over to Tikki and gave a thumbs up, who gave a small nod as a response. The girl then formed a bow out of nothing and shot a glowing arrow at the Akuma's heart. The Akuma lifted up into the air and started to crack. It was as if the Akuma's skin was a simple shell, an egg of sorts. The cracks glowed as more of them formed. Finally, it broke, leaving the Akuma victim and a glowing white butterfly. She floated over to Tikki, and touched her forehead, causing her eyes to glow white for a second. Tikki nodded, and the girl smiled, and disappeared, becoming nothing. 

"Tikki... who was that?" Marinette asked.

"No one you know, Marinette. She told me that this will last a day, and we will turn back into Kwamis at Midnight."

"Cinderella?" Nino said.

"Where's Plagg? He's been quiet..." Trixx asked.

Her question was answered when Plagg called out "CAMEMBERT!" Adrien's wallet in hand while running to the cheese store.


	5. Deducation - Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-reveal
> 
> LATELATELATELATELATE

Adrien and Marinette, previously

"Marinette, Adrien's here!" Sabine called out from the living room. No response. That was odd. Normally, Mari would speed down the stairs and drag him upstairs. 

"Sorry Adrien, Marinette's just been into this game we recently got her. It was called... Splatoon 2, if I remember correctly. " 

"Oh, that game? "Adrien climbed through the trapdoor and spotted Marinette up on her bed wearing a huge hoodie, playing something. It was a handheld device, that was black with red and blue controls at the side. He couldn't exactly make out what was on it... 

"Marinette! I'm here!" He called up while Plagg sailed out of his pocket to take his bowl of warm camembert mixed with corn, which was an extremely peculiar combination. 

"K." She said. She continued playing. A sad noise played on the device. "Dang it!" She shouted.

"What you playing?" Adrien said as he climbed up and laid down next to her.

"Splatoon 2 Octo expansion," She said while flipping over for more comfort. "I'm stuck on this one level..." She showed her screen, which displayed the back of a cartoon character moving slightly side to side in a bobbing motion. She sported a ponytail, which swayed along with the girl. 

"Which one?" 

"The stupid girl power station..."

"Oh, that one? It's challenging, is it?"

"You play the game?"

"Yeah, wait here." He quickly transformed, and disappeared into the outside. 

Several minutes later, he came back holding a small tote bag that had himself transformed as an inkling with dualies on the front. It was completely loaded, with a blanket sticking out from the top. He jumped down onto her bed while de-transforming, and carefully took everything out of the bag. There was the blanket, which was revealed to have a squid and octopus pattern on it, a hat that looked exactly like one from the game, a plush, and other little assorted charms and things. 

"Also, where the hell did you get the bag?"

"I commisioned the picture from Nathaniel, and then used an online company to get it made."

"How did I not know about this?"

"Because..." He reached into the bag and pulled out an identical one, but with Ladybug as an Inkling. "I commisioned one for you!"

"Thanks so much, Kitty!" She gave him a peck on the cheek and hugged the bag. After carefully putting the bag down on her desk, she picked up a small plastic package

"Is this a Splatoon bath bomb, Chaton?"

"Maybe..." He put extra care into taking out the other things in the bag. Finally, he took out his Nintendo Switch, which had an anime case. He turned it on and opened up Splatoon 2. Meanwhile, Marinette was sketching out something...

To be continued on day 16


	6. Cooking/Baking - Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE

Tikki twirls around the kitchen, swooping up and down, laughing and smiling. She's dragging along Plagg, who was eating Garlic Cheese bread. I laugh at them as I sit on the ground with Adrien, waiting for more cookies to be baked. Tins full of cookies were carefully stacked in a box, and more tins waiting to be filled were on the countertop. This is happiness

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORT


	7. Day 7 - Recovery

I cannot think of anything for this so have a ladybug in a cast.


End file.
